


Just So Confusing

by mushi6618



Series: Figuring Things Out [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Adult Frisk, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Biting, Bonezone, Compatibility, Corny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Feel-good, Female Frisk, First Time, Flirty Frisk, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Society, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, Magical Realism, Making Love, Mild Kink, Monster Anatomy, No Ecto-Penis, No Ecto-Tongue, No Seriously REALLY Bad Jokes, No Tongue At All, Oh My God, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Frisk, POV Sans, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Route, Psychic Abilities, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romantic Comedy, Sans Has Issues, Sans Makes Puns, Sex Is Fun, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shipper Alphys, Skeleton Boyfriends, Some Plot, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Sweet/Hot, Their Love Is So, Undertail, Weird Biology, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi6618/pseuds/mushi6618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a skeleton is confusing at times, but wait -you’re NOT a Human skeleton- you’re a MONSTER skeleton and doesn't that just make things worse? Sweet Asgore, you've been steadily creeping towards that ~climax~ in your relationship with Frisk. She's wonderful, but human, and humans have certain ~needs~ you hope to ...fill. </p><p>How's this supposed to work when sex is just so confusing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Skeleton/Human smut ahead.
> 
> Uh... so this has NO ecto-dick, NO ecto-tongue, and a little SMIDGE of soul-merging.
> 
> So I had this idea that Sans is a monster (no duh) but he's regularly depicted as a human skeleton, but maybe he's a monster skeleton with only the basic image, a camouflage of sorts, of a human skeleton? That's as far as the plot delves.
> 
> Ha... as a visual I found a video that might give you an idea of what I'm trying to write about, but I'm going to give a slight nudity warning: https://youtu.be/9iK9m_7_WSI

…

Hopping onto his motor-bike Sans took a moment to look up at the small apartment window where his girlfriend resided. They’d just had a lovely evening together, joking, eating crappy pizza, watching a campy movie, and - Sans face felt hot as he started up the lime green moped.

They had gotten far that round. 

A lot farther than Sans was willing to admit being comfortable with. He knew Frisk wanted to “level up” their relationship status, and he was sure she wasn’t ready for marriage, but sex between two very different species? He sold hot dogs at a convenience store and had knowledge of complex mathematical equations NOT interracial intercourse.

Sharing his corporal body with her would be a HUGE decision for him, not to mention it would be Frisk’s “first time”, and he knew that was a big step. Humans were different like that, they had a freedom with their bodies that Monsters didn’t, a Human’s SOUL was padded & tucked away with a thick layer of bone, blood, fat, & tissue, whereas his physical matter was only paper thin. Sans didn’t exactly like the idea of sharing his SOUL in such a way without the knowledge that Frisk may or may not leave him, and technically their SOULS wouldn’t even come into contact...

Much.

In theory. 

No big deal, right? 

‘ _why is this just so confusing?_ ’ He thought to himself. There were way too many variables. Sure, he could get an “erection”, but it took stimulation on his SOUL to get him to climax & he’d only ever masturbated by himself. For Frisk, it would most likely be all physical, which he was sure he could do, but the odd chance that he’d screw everything up hung like a dead weight on his chest. Thankfully, he wasn’t built like an actual Human skeleton. 

One time out of curiosity he compared himself to a Human anatomy book and noticed that on his “spine” he lacked any facet joint or pedicles. The bone from his neck to the tip of his dick was smooth all around, everything held together with dark blue/black inter-vertebral discs. Sans figured his manhood was a good proportion & didn’t appear like it would hurt her, but then there were the ridges and the small cap on the tip… so he’d have to be careful their first time. 

“i’m going to be careful regardless, but still – a little caution goes a long way.” His inner scientist screamed that he at least run a few tests. “and boy, i wouldn’t want it to turn out like that quiche i tried to make...” A complete failure left to rot under some bench. Sans didn’t want to risk it and ended up driving to Alphys’ house for a late night confidential medical exam.

…

"Al-Alright Sans, everything l-looks good on your ch-charts." Alphys stood back from the inverted X-ray in her make-shift hospital room & turned to her ex-coworker. After writing a few notes she handed him a paper detailing his condition.

"thanks alphys.” Sans accepted the paper giving it a quick glance. “sorry to wake you up."

"Don't w-worry, I don't mi-mind. Ever since I b-became the Ro-Royal Scientist I haven't b-been able to g-get back to my r-ro-ro-roots as a biologist.” She gave him a nervous chuckle. “S-So... why d-did you want a ch-check-up so l-late?"

"there are a few reasons..." He blushed.

"Do you m-mind if I ask w-what they are?" 

"um, i guess not, i, uh, came here because me & Frisk sort-of,” Sans turned away from her. “uh, we've been dating for a while now, right? so I wanted to, um, know if i was,” He took a deep breath. “...compatible with her?"

"Co-Compatible?" She gave him a questioning stare.

"heh-heh… as in: are we able to mesh our bodies, you know, _physically_?" His eyes went out, skull turning a bright blue.

"You are talking about having _sex_?" Alphys’ stutter disappeared as her eyes zeroed in on him.

"obviously…” He shifted on the cot, anxiously pulling the medical gown past his knees in embarrassment. “i mean if it's not possible i un-understand."

"Actually, it's very possible; in fact you should be able to do anything a Human man can do! Well, within reason. Heh-heh…” She blushed when he gave her a questioning look. “Um, y-you are a Mo-Monster skeleton not a Human skeleton. You **weren’t** b-brought to life with m-magic from a pile of re-re-remains, you were born this way, and besides a Human s-skeleton doesn’t have a-"

"geez alphys, you don't have to go there." Unnerved he cut her off and let out a loud sigh. 

Alphys gave him an odd look.

“…look i’m not in the mood to be _punny_.”

"Really?” Her face was dead serious. “Sans, this topic shouldn't make you uncomfortable. You are a guy. You have a penis. There’s nothing wrong with that." 

"except my **dick** looks like my _**spine**_.” He truly wasn’t in the mood for puns. “i'm sure there aren't very many humans who have this problem, and since we made it to the surface… Frisk could find any flesh-bag she wants who’ll have … _normal_ junk."

"Sans, Frisk doesn't want a “normal” guy.” Alphys put her hand on his humerus in reassurance. “If she did, she wouldn't be dating you & your relationship wouldn’t be moving forward as it is. The love you two share is making all of this possible, and it’s because you’re thinking of sharing yourselves in such an intimate way, that after dating for so long, you both reached this conclusion.” She gave him a warm smile and a comforting pat on his shoulder blade. “Sans, she _must_ love you." 

"uh-huh, sure." The lit pupils in his eye sockets looked hopefully up at her. 

"G-Good! So, n-now that you have a cl-clean bill of h-health – _andmaybeadirtyconscience_ \- it's t-time you get g-going." She gave him a big bright smile and helped him off of the cot.

"alphys i don't know if i can do this.” He said as he looked up at the X-Ray. An inverted picture of what looked like an outline of a cartoon skeleton stared back at him. The center of his ribcage shown his soul, it was surrounded by various magical organs. “i mean, it’s not just my corporeal body, there's things like marriage, you know… BONDING. humans give their bodies to each other willy-nilly... but with monsters it doesn't work that way."

"Yes, that’s tr-true, but Sans you've already been s-sharing your SOUL with Frisk, ha-haven't you?"

"...we, uh, we have." Bashful, Sans ignored the way Alphys’ face shown with happiness as he retrieved his clothes.

"Well th-then, you'll be o-one of the f-f-first Monsters to do the de-deed before marriage!” She might have been too excited for such a contentious topic. “If an-anything it almost m-makes you more l-like a Human!"

"i thought we weren't comparing me to a human.” He gave her a sharp look, trying to look serious, but failing thanks to his genuine smile ruining the effect.

"SWEET ASGORE! I swear Sans you're just trying to pull my tail now!" She laughed in mock offense.

"oh come on al, would i ever do that to you?" 

"Hmm... Yttrium, Einsteinium.” 

“ha …not bad.” 

Pulling down the X-ray and turning off several machines Alphys turned to him with her hand on the door. “An-Anyway, I h-hope you have a g-go-good time w-with Frisk." She gave him a quick wink, blushing, and left the room leaving him to get dressed.

"a _good time_ , huh?” He opened his phone and seen that it was a half an hour till midnight. “that sounds like a plan."

…

Frisk tossed and turned on her bed. Part of it was from the induced garlic coma from the Pizzeria she told herself she’d never order from since they always put WAY to much garlic on despite her request not to. The other part, due to the fact that she couldn’t stop thinking about it, had been her getting to second base with a certain skelly-boyfriend. Like any date night they shared she & Sans ended up lazing on the worn sofa watching the credits roll from their most recent B-grade horror film. 

Sans would always comment: “that “monster” is so fake you could practically see the zipper.” “why would a “monster” have that many teeth – how would he floss in the mornings? use a clothes line?” “i don’t get it, so this guy is out for blood, literal blood, but can’t eat garlic? one delivery from mama jane’s pizzeria and he’s dust!” He made her laugh so hard she had chocolate milk coming out of her nose.

“None of those were puns!”

“hey babe, i’m a professional comedian not a one trick pony.” He paused. “speaking of _fillies_ …” Frisk braced herself. “when do vampires like horse racing?”

“Uh, when?” She felt nervous as his teeth moved to whisper into her ear.

“when it’s _neck_ & _neck_.” 

She shivered as he opened his mouth, a rare occurrence, and lightly bit down on the side of her neck. A hot surge of blood conjured in the nook between her legs, her stomach twisting into knots as he continued to nip at her. Frisk mewed as he went lower, biting her clavicle along the way till he reached the edge of her low v-neck shirt. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she could feel her nipples stiffen as he took his time snaking his gloved hand up her shirt.

Frisk hated his gloves.

He wore them because it gave the illusion of a Human-looking skeleton, but she liked the fact that his hands weren’t realistic, that they were thick and looked a lot like her own, it gave him character. If he would just take them off then she could feel how smooth his bone-like “skin” was on her own.

“Sans, please…” He pinched her though her bra with his rough mitts. “…take them off.” 

When he just gave her a confused look she’d had enough. Probably not in the right frame of mind, Frisk practically ripped off her shirt, determined to move things along. Gabbing one of his hands by the wrist she pulled off his glove and shoved the naked appendage underneath her bra.

“…” For once Sans was speechless. 

Then he gave her small boob a squeeze.

“O-Oh… my, _yes_.” Frisk closed her eyes as Sans pushed her bra further up. He brought his teeth down onto her nipple, taking the small bud  & pulling. It felt good, too good, and she ended up arching into him. Surprised, he accidentally bit her harder than intended.

“OW!”

“shit, sorry Frisk, i didn’t mean to bite so hard, i swear!”

“Sans,” Frisk cupped his jaw in her hand. “It’s ok, that just hurt a little.” He looked away from her and she could hear the faintest whisper come from between his teeth. “What was that?”

“i said… if i had a tongue i wouldn’t have to bite you.” 

Frisk got a good look at the misery that seemed to hang off of him. He didn’t usually let his guard down, but when he did, she could see how broken his SOUL & body looked. It had taken five years of placating for him to trust that she wouldn’t RESET, and now she had another worry to overcome.

“I like when you bite me.” 

“but-”

She wouldn’t let him punish himself over this. Determined she brought his un-gloved hand to her naked stomach and laid his hand flat. Giving his hand a squeeze she shifted so that his fingers slid down underneath the elastic of her sweatpants.

“Frisk…” He sounded breathless.

“Do you think I’m lying when I say I like you biting me?”

He shook his skull: no.

Looking at Sans filled her with DETERMINATION.

Frisk guided his hand underneath her panties, blushing but not breaking eye contact with him, and pushed his fingers slightly inside her. She gulped, feeling his cool digits involuntarily dip lower. Her heart jumped into her throat, shaking from excitement, fear, and adrenaline. One trembling breath later had him rubbing her slick folds as she kept his hand in place with her own.

“I’m wet because of **you**.” 

The skeleton blushed, his face dusted blue along his cheek bones. A moment later and his traveling fingers found her most sensitive spot; he pressed. Frisk’s toes curled into the carpet, eye closed & head thrown back as she arched into the feeling. 

"i guess that’s the _button_ that _turns you on_.”

She groaned, distracted, and he removed his hand. “Sans…” Frisk whined; tempted to groan again. He gave her an apology, leaning back so that she could straighten her outfit.

Thinking back on the situation she must have looked quite the sight. Half naked with her boobs exposed and a wet stain on the front of her sweatpants. She’d never felt so embarrassed. Then he gave her an excuse that he had to leave, something about a new comedy skit he had to practice for the next day.

Frisk huffed out a frustrated sigh at the memory. 

They’d been so close to starting something intimate when Sans short-cutted his way out of her apartment. ‘ _The bonehead._ ’ Frisk rolled onto her stomach and breathed into her pillow. ‘ _I know he wants to take things slow, and he probably wants to get married first, but…_ ’ Marriage was a big commitment and she was only twenty five. 

A 25 year old virgin.

Not that it mattered, but she was in her “prime”. Sans had finally started to see her as an adult instead of a little kid with too much determination with an infatuation for a skeleton. Frisk loved Sans, and if he’d permit it, she wanted him to be her first. She would wait till they were married if that was what he desired, but the urges he brought forth in her body made it very difficult not to literally jump his bones. When he touches her, bites her, nuzzles her with his smooth skull…

Frisk clenched her thighs together and willed the tingling feeling to go away.

Then her door bell rang.

“Ugh, who’s out at this hour besides Papyrus?”

Frisk got up from her bed and tried to calm herself down with a large breath & crack of her back. The tingling feeling held strong however, as she tried to walk with her thighs a part to get to the front door. Peeking thought the peep hole she saw the one thing that had been keeping her up all night. She opened the door for him.

…

“You want to do what?” Frisk asked, and then stood aside inviting him in.

“i want to go camping.” He didn’t waste any time taking off his signature blue coat and closed the door for her. 

“Camping? As in, the woods, camping?” Her face flushed. 

Sans took her hands in his; both un-gloved. “heh, where else would you camp? the ba-backyard?” He tried to keep his voice steady. 

“Right now?”

“…yes.” Sans tried not to laugh at his subtle double meaning.

“Sans.” She shook her head at his antics. “Why do you want to go camping?”

“because…” ‘ _you can do this, it’s just a pun, don’t be a scared-y bone!_ ’ “…it’s _fucking **intent** -se_.” He gave her his biggest grin; hoping she didn’t dump him right then & there.

“Clever, but **bad**. Really, really bad.”

“i know, uh, I have a few more?”

Frisk sighed, rolling her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. She was taller than him, only by a foot, so he had to look up at her. His skull aligned nicely with her chest however, and he took the opportunity to fluster her by breathing hot air into the low cut shirt.

“O-Ok, go ahead…”

“...uh, did you know sex is like math?”

“No, how is sex like math?” He watched as Frisk licked her lips; he began to pull her to the bed room.

“you just add a bed…” Sans kicked open the door, turned and sat down on the mattress with Frisk standing in-between his knees. “subtract the clothes…” Slowly he pulled her sweatpants down, noticing the damp spot still on the front, and then removed her equally wet panties. “d-divide the l-legs…” Frisk quivered, naked from the waist down, as he gently pressed his hand onto her inner thighs to spread them. The lights in his eyes dimmed when she instinctively bucked at the contact. He took a deep breath. “…and multiply.”

Frisk’s mouth found his as she pressed him back into the mattress, straddling him with his hands trapped between her legs. Sans used the opportunity to slip his fingers into her labia. ‘ _she so ready for me…_ ’ He easily began stroking her insides as her lips found a sensitive spot along his temple. ‘ _damn this **woman** , she knows kissing me like that touches my SOUL!_’ Unconsciously shuttering from the feeling, Sans wiggled his hands around till her found the small ball of nerves, then he only had to hook his finger onto it and…

“Ahhhhh… _Sans_!” She moaned out his name. 

“th-that’s hot.”

“Mmm-hmm…” Her eyes were closed in concentration, biting her lip.

It gave him an idea. “mind if i do that for you, babe?”

“Do wha-”

As she opened her mouth, looking down on him, Sans caught her lower lip gently between his teeth. Her mouth hung open giving him a chance to nibble on Frisk’s upper lip as well. He pulled, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. He eventually let go, but before his mouth could close Frisk’s tongue darted out and licked the inside of his teeth. Sans’ eye sockets widen as his lit pupils turned star-shaped. She kissed him, her teeth scraping along his as her wet tongue explored the inside of his mouth. When she finished she pulled back and giggled at, what he assumed, was his “O” face.

“t-that felt good.”

“Yes, yes it did.”

“so, did you hear about the jam that lost its virginity?”

“Sans.” She sat up, her naked legs pinning him down.

“…it got _marma- **laid**_.”

“I will sit on your skull.”

“promises… promises…” He mocked.

“Seriously, you’re too much.” 

Frisk started to laugh, but got cut off when he flipped her onto her back. She made a cute squeak as he pinned her down, his arms on either side of her head, and his knees spreading her thighs apart. He knew he’d made his eyes blank, lightless, and in the dark room with only the moon to light his skull – he must have looked quite haunting. He felt her shiver where her knee touched the back of his femur.

It got a _rise_ out of him.

“what do you call a virgin on a water bed?”

“uh… what?” She asked, out of breath.

“a cherry float.”

Her light honest laughter did him in. Sitting up he grabbed the bottom of his white long-sleeve sweater and pulled it up over his head. Like Papyrus he usually wore a full body black leotard, but had left it off when he changed after his quick exam. Running on his own determination, Sans sat back on his hind legs, closed his eyes and let her look at him. 

…

“Woah...” 

Frisk’s eyes widened as she looked up at her lover’s bare chest. For a brief moment she thought she was looking at an open rib cage, but looking closer she seen how there were only indents, not actual holes, between his “ribs”. His whole chest cavity was solid, with a thin layer of smooth bone-skin connecting his slender backbone with his enclosed chest & pelvis. 

“Human skeletons don’t…”

“Frisk, i’m not human.” The lights in his eyes returned as he looked down at her, his chest rising & falling with his ambiguous breathing. “are you sure you want this?” His hands took hers and made her grip his spine. Sans sucked in a deep breath with the contact, but remained serious. “are you sure you want …me?” He once more leaned over her and Frisk took the opportunity to get a detailed look at his skeletal form. Without answering him Frisk let her hands drop down to his pelvis. Her eyes, unwavering, stared into his as her hand slipped underneath the draw-string band of his pants.

“I think I have one for you.” She said after a beat, her hand finding the two-hundred & _seventh_ bone.

“re-really, d-do te-tell.” His eye sockets widened as she stroked him.

“What did the toaster say to the slice of bread?” Her other hand untied the draw string & his pants pooled at his knees. Frisk slid her hand along the other side of his textured dick to the base of his erection where she found two round objects and pressed her palm into them.

“sw-sweet MERCY, w-what?” 

“I want you inside me.” Pulling her hand back she delicately ran her nails along his shaft. Sans eye sockets shut as he whimpered out a low moan. Taking her hand from his balls Frisk began to massage up his spine, his body rattled with pleasure.

“on-one more… what is the difference between a sin and a shame?” Sitting up Sans grabbed her hands, crossing them over her head with one and grabbing his member with the other.

“I-” He eased the tip inside of her folds silencing her answer, she was extremely wet, and it wouldn’t take much to glide into her.

“It’s a sin to stick it in, but a shame to take it out.” 

…

Frisk felt Sans pushed forward but he immediately stopped at the sound of her pained whimper. He apologized several times before she convinced him that everything was fine, but before moving forward she decide to be on top. She had him lay down on the mattress and proceeded to remove the rest of his & her clothing. Both completely nude, Frisk climbed over the Monster in her bed and positioned herself above him.

“Any last jokes?”

“uh…give me a moment…” He paused making a face as he pretended to think hard on the subject. “what’s the difference between erotic sex & kinky sex?”

“Gezz, I wonder what?” She laughed and watched as his member twitched in response. 

“during erotic sex you use a feather, but during kinky sex you use the whole chicken!” 

Frisk couldn’t hold it, and with her head thrown back as she laughed whole-heartedly alongside her bony-friend. Calming down, her smile turned sly as she spread her legs, letting the length of Sans literal _boner_ brush against her entrance. He stopped laughing as the lights in his eyes focused on her face. Slowly, Frisk lowered herself down, tenderly gripping his hard member as she guided him within her. It hurt at first, but mostly because he was stretching her out rather than actually causing her pain. 

She could feel Sans shaking beneath her.

His physical body pulsed along with his SOUL when they connected.

‘ _nO GoInG bAcK._ ’ Their minds chimed together.

Moving her hips up & down upon him the first couple of times didn’t feel very good, but Sans’ eyes went out and his mouth opened as she began to ease into a comfortable rhythm. She leaned over him, hands on either side of his skull mimicking his previous position as she widened her legs, allowing him deeper access. A small grunt left her lips as her body started to enjoy him. Soon the long strokes were replace with a short, fast, seesawing motion as she sat up, moaning as the angle changed; continuing to rock her hips in circles. Sans bare hands gripped her ass as he helped her ride him.

‘ _hi-ho cowgirl._ ’ Frisk heard in her mind.

‘ _I’m surprised you can think at all._ ’ She answered him back.

‘ _trust me, it’s **hard** to do._ ’ He grunted making his point as he pushed his hips up.

“Ahhh…” Jerking downward she squeezed her kegel muscles and pulled back. 

…

He growled at her. 

Grabbing the side of her thighs in his hands Sans pushed his upper body forward causing Frisk to lose her balance & fall onto her back, all the while never breaking contact with their joined lower regions. He let himself sink into her like he’d started to do before, only this time he didn’t meet with painful resistance, but she was tight and he was starting to unravel from all the stimulation. He loved the way her hips bucked up at him as he thrust down into her, and how she’d moan when he bit her shoulder after nearly slamming her to the mattress in an attempt to dive deeper. 

‘ _want to know what would make you look sexy?_ ’ Sans mentally asked.

“Mmm…” Frisk’s hazy eyes stared up at him in confusion.

‘ _your knees behind your ears._ ’ He hooked both of her legs onto his shoulders. Grabbing a pillow he lifted her ass to prop her up, changing the angle, and quickly thrust. She gasped, her back arching, as he continued to impale her, leaning onto her & pushing her legs down till she couldn’t move. The new angle worked as she tried to breath with her lungs partial compressed; moaning while he continued.

But it wasn’t enough for him.

‘ _closer…closer…closer…_ ’ His mind chanted, knowing that physical intercourse wouldn’t make him cum. So he tried to get his SOUL, his body to touch as much of hers as possible. When that didn’t work he leaned back, letting Frisk’s legs fall to the top of his pelvis, and pressed his chest to hers as his hips shot forward in harsh pumps. Eyes closed, he felt her inner walls started to clutch him, and he had a good feeling she was reaching her climax, but his ( _frustratingly_ ) wasn’t even close. With his arms supporting his weight Sans hovered over her, slowing down.

“Frisk…” He growled out. “babe, look at me.” Frisk cracked her eyes open, she looked up at him with her normal passive expression, but the added desire made her aggressive. “i want you to… could you touch my SOUL?”

Frisk eyes widened at his request. “How would I do that?”

“li-like this…” Concentrating, stilling in his movements, Sans’ white upside down heart appeared just above Frisk’s chest. “b-be careful and use a light touch!” This was dangerous. She could easily kill him if she wanted to. 

Hell, his entire being floated between her breasts.

…

‘ _touch me._ ’ 

At his command Frisk hesitantly ran a finger along the edge of his SOUL. The reaction was immediate as his whole body shook, eye sockets closing, and his jaw opening. She wanted to giggle as she noticed how he had the world’s worst case of over-bite. Trying to keep a straight face she fingered his SOUL.

Sans picked up his pace while Frisk kept a wispy touch, trying to focus on not crushing the heart in her palm; hard to do since with every touch to Sans’ SOUL made him jerk harder & faster. Lacing her fingers around the small white SOUL, her thumbs massaging it's warm surface, she felt his spine arch back an accelerated his propulsion.

She cried out as he nailed her to the bed, unstoppable, as his thigh bones slapped the back of her own; a bruise forming. Frisk softly gripped his SOUL, trying not to forget it's delicateness as his hard quick movements slid along her clit. The fast friction had her eyes rolling back as Sans hammered into her cunt. 

The orgasm hit hard just before her hips lifted to meet his. She brought her hands to her mouth and bit down on her thumbs to contain her moan. Sans’ entire being twitched as he continued, his thrusts frantic. Frisk shuttered as she had to ride out the pleasure while he kept going; then she got the bright idea to kiss his white heart.

He came as her lips touched his SOUL.

…

Sans watched, spent, as Frisk’s SOUL appeared along with his. He hadn't meant to draw her SOUL out, but he had desperately needed to see it, feel her being as his bare chest brushed against what made her Frisk. When they touched the second orgasm caught Frisk off guard and they both had to adjusted from the sudden high.

Shaking, he slowly pulled out, returning both their hearts back inside their chests, Sans flopped down next to his girlfriend. Drapping his bony arm across her stomach they cuddled, Frisk snuggling her face under his chin.

“So… was it good for you?”

“nerd, of course.”

They laid together, Sans entangling his legs with Frisk’s, and thought about what had they’d just done. How good it had felt, and perhaps when he decided to ask her to marry him, how even better it would feel when they finally decided to BOND. He let the thought go, and hugged himself closer to Frisk.

“thank you.”

“For what?”

“everything, for still being you and not giving up on the world… or on me.”

“I love you, Sans.”

“ditto, babe.” 

He smirked as Frisk gave him a playful smack on his skull and tossed one of her blankets over them. Within a few moments she fell asleep in his arms. ‘ _maybe this wasn’t so confusing after all…_ ’ Sans thought, as he too drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Yttrium + Einsteinium = (Yes) 
> 
> Mama Jane’s is basically Papa John’s.
> 
> I got most of my dirty jokes from here: http://www.jokes4us.com/dirtyjokes/sexjokes.html


End file.
